The Factions
Many Citizens have decided to form groups and cliques amongst the population, to further certain ideas, philosophies or goals. This page is an attempt to keep a record of what they all are, and what their agendas are. I've split the factions into a few broad groups. Theoretically a group could belong to a couple of these, so I've added a 'Miscellaneous Factions' category at the end. Duke of Sitting Room History of the Duke of Sitting Room The Duke of Sitting Room played a key role in the early development of the nation, and inspired what was in the early days of the nation one of the most important factions, the Constitutionalists. Today the Constitutionalists have rallied behind the King, supporting the democratic bodies created by King Danny. As such they are no longer a faction as such, but the early history of the Faction is of historic interest and significance. Constitution The Duke of Sitting Room first made an impact on the development of the country through his draft constitution, which can be seen at www.consitution.tk. The constitution aimed to bring organisation and order to the nation. Although the Duke ultimately failed to implement the constitution, the constitutionalist faction developed over the first week after the first program. Many members of the faction have gone on to take prominent roles in the current government. Penal System The Duke of Sitting Room was, after several weeks, imprisoned. Although no official reason was given, it is suspected that it was for his attempts to introduce a constitution. The Duke did however benefit from his time in prison, criticising the penal system, and suggesting how it could be improved. He received an OED for his contributions to the Penal System MP and Manifesto On the 3rd of September 2005, the Duke published a manifesto, offering ways that the nation could achieve political stability and prosperity. On the same date he was also invited to join the lego party to stand for MP, and promptly did so. Future The Duke of Sitting Room to this day retains a lot of support amongst citizens and politicians. It is hoped by many that the Duke will continue to participate in politics, and actively shape the new nation. Although the Duke has not confirmed that he intends to do this, his release of a manifesto and membership of the Lego party both suggest he may play an active and significant part in the political world of this nation in the future. Ministries There are a number of people who've claimed to be Ministers of one thing or another. They therefore have certain Ministries under their control (in theory). * Check out The Big List of Ministries. Political Parties These are those who seek to seek to sway the populous with political messages and agendas, for a chance to run the country. Whilst this is unlikely to be effective whilst The King is in control, they are quite welcome to do so. * Check out The Big List of Political Parties. Religions & Philosophies Like it or not, there are those people in The Country who pray to gods (or Gods) that you don't. King Danny's realm is a tolerant one (All are welcome, none may leave), and so representatives of all major and minor, real and fictitious religious and philosophies end up in this category. * Check out The Big List of Religions & Philosophies Social Groups Groups that just want to organise virtual parties, real parties, nights out, nights in, disco, weddings, christenings, funerals (!?!), flash-mobbing or visits to the pub... they all belong here. * Check out The Big List of Social Groups Sports Groups Not too different from social groups really, but interested more in physical strenuous activities, or watching it on TV, or on a big screen during a visit to the pub. * Check out The Big List of Sports Groups Musical Groups Perhaps a band of Citizens are literally thinking of starting a band, perhaps with a hope to win the next Eurovision. Bands and musically-inclined groups go here. * Check out The Big List of Musical Groups Artistic Groups Budding artists, whether hands-on painters and sculptors or more free-thinking conceptualists and 'ideas men', they all go here. * Check out The Big List of Artistic Groups Media Groups These are groups that work to record events that occur in this proud country, on paper, on film, or on digital web-based mediums. Like this site, for example. * Check out The Big List of Media Groups Miscellaneous Factions There are some factions that fit into too many different categories. And others that don't really fit into any at all. Welcome, all you lost groups, to the 'Miscellaneous' category. * Check out The Big List of Miscellaneous Factions Secret Societies For those who prefer to be part of more shadowy organisations, hiding behind pseudonyms and masks. So secret that they can't even fit into Miscellaneous, since that might betray just what they're up to! * Check out The Big List of Secret Societies.